<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Season by chocoidyeol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148394">Four Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoidyeol/pseuds/chocoidyeol'>chocoidyeol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoidyeol/pseuds/chocoidyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun membuat janji pada Chanyeol untuk bertemu di Kafe saat hari kelulusan mereka. Chanyeol memiliki rencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Namun hingga saat Kafe harus tutup, Baekhyun tidak kunjung datang. Chanyeol selalu mendatangi Kafe itu setiap hari, hingga dua tahun lamanya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Penantian Panjang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by chanbaekpredict's tweet:<br/><i> Chanyeol was Korea's most successful businessman but who knew he was still that same 15 year old boy waiting in the same spot where Baekhyun once promised to come but he never didi. "I didn't believe in destiny. But if it does exist, we are destined to be tgt. Baekhyun will come" - 23.46, May 7 2020.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lagi dan lagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sekali lagi terjatuh pada pesona dari Byun Baekhyun, seorang pemuda kecil yang selalu ia temukan di koridor sekolah setiap harinya. Tidak sendiri, Baekhyun akan bersama dengan Jongin dan Jongdae di sisinya. Terkadang mata mereka akan bertemu satu sama lain dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka akan memutus pandangan tersebut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesekali Chanyeol akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun di kantin saat jam istirahat. Pemuda itu selalu memiliki susu strawberry di nampannya, jadi Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa lelaki itu pecinta susu strawberry, atau bahkan buah strawberry itu sendiri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol menaruh kepalanya di atas meja kantin, memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Ia telah menghabiskan makan siangnya dan menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa di kantin bersama Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, ini hanyalah salah satu sesi di mana Kyungsoo hanya menemani Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang berjudul mari-menatap-Baekhyun-dalam-diam-dan-dari-kejauhan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tawa Baekhyun terdengar hingga telinga Chanyeol, yang mana membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil, “Kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta, Soo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dengan?” tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari buku dihadapannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byun Baekhyun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, aku tahu anak itu. Beberapa kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia anak yang cukup menarik.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Menarik? Apa maksudmu menarik?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Temukan jawabanmu sendiri, Park Chanyeol. Dan kumohon, bertemanlah dengannya sehingga aku tak perlu menemanimu melakukan hal seperti ini. Ini sangat bodoh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maafkan aku karena kita berteman dari sekolah dasar dan aku tidak memiliki teman lainnya?” ucap Chanyeol malas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Permintaan maaf tidak diterima, silakan coba sekali lagi,” kemudian Kyungsoo membalik halaman bukunya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya teman yang Chanyeol miliki. Teman Chanyeol banyak, namun yang benar-benar teman hingga Chanyeol nyaman bersamanya hanyalah Kyungsoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lagi dan lagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sekali lagi terjatuh pada pesona dari Byun Baekhyun, seorang pemuda yang kini tengah tertawa hingga matanya mengecil. Ini adalah pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo, tentu Chanyeol akan berada di sana untuk merayakannya. Namun yang tidak ia duga adalah ia dapat bertemu dengan Baekhyun di sudut lain ruang itu. Ini semua karena Jongin, kekasih Kyungsoo yang tidak semua orang tahu. Kyungsoo tentu mempersilakan kekasihnya untuk mengundang teman-temannya ke acara pesta ulang tahun miliknya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meskipun banyak orang menghadiri acara pesta tersebut, Kyungsoo tetap terjebak di samping Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu layaknya anak anjing berukuran besar yang mengikuti tuannya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan berbincang dengan Chanyeol sembari menatap orang lain menikmati pesta yang ia adakan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ketika Kyungsoo tengah memperhatikan tingkah gila orang-orang di pestanya, Jongin melambaikan tangan padanya. Sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak melihat dan membuat Chanyeol semakin salah tingkah karena Baekhyun turut menatap ke arahnya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sekali lagi Jongin melambaikan tangannya, tanpa sadar Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Jongin mengangguk dan ia menunjuk Kyungsoo di samping Chanyeol. Mendapatkan isyarat itu, Chanyeol menyenggol tangan Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soo,” panggil Chanyeol singkat dan Kyungsoo menatap kearahnya. “Jongin… memanggil kita?” ucapnya dengan perasaan tidak pasti. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan menemukan Jongin di ujungnya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ayo ikut aku,” Kyungsoo menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk bangkit dari duduknya. “Kau mengenal Jongin?” tanya Chanyeol penuh dengan rasa terkejut. “Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku bukan dirimu yang selalu mengikutiku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Canggung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol merasa canggung ketika ia dan Kyungsoo telah tiba di kelompok itu. Terlebih dengan keberadaan Baekhyun di sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm, aku ingin memperkenalkan kekasihku pada kalian,” itu adalah Jongin yang berada di samping Kyungsoo. Mereka ingin memberitahukan hubungan mereka di antara teman dekat mereka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tunggu, kekasih? Kapan kau mengajaknya keluar?” tanya Jongdae dengan kening berkerut. “Beberapa bulan yang lalu, kurasa. Jadi ini adalah Kyungsoo, kekasihku,” ucap Jongin dengan bangga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sangat buruk dalam mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. Jadi ia membuka kedua mata dan mulutnya dengan lebar, sebagai reaksi dari keterkejutannya. “Berhenti terlihat bodoh, Chanyeol,” ucap Kyungsoo memperingatkan Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurasa seseorang melupakanku sebagai teman?” Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. “Ah, aku dan Kyungsoo berencana mengatakan pada kalian setelah beberapa bulan. Jadi, tentu kami tidak melupakan kalian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omong-omong, ini adalah Baekhyun dan Jongdae,” Jongin memperkenalkan kedua temannya. “Ini adalah Chanyeol, kalian dapat berkenalan dengannya sendiri. Dan tolong, adopsi dirinya, aku lelah untuk selalu bersamanya,” ucapan Kyungsoo mengundang tawa dari kelompok itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mata Baekhyun kembali menyipit, ia tertawa karena curahan hati Kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya. Chanyeol kembali terjatuh pada pesona Baekhyun. Ia berhenti menatap ketika Baekhyun menatap kearahnya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya pada Chanyeol, “Hai, aku Baekhyun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otak Chanyeol berhenti untuk beberapa saat hingga Kyungsoo berdeham untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Chanyeol, “Erm, aku Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari berteman, Chanyeol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku suka dengan ide itu, Baekhyun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lagi dan lagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun menemukan dirinya tak dapat berhenti tersenyum dan menatap Park Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi yang tengah memesankan <em>popcorn</em> dan soda untuk mereka. Setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin terbuka dengan hubungan mereka, mereka semua sering berkumpul dan bermain bersama di luar jam sekolah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seperti saat ini, mereka berjanji untuk menonton sebuah film yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jongin. Jongin dan Kyungsoo nyatanya masih malu-malu dengan kencan mereka, jadi mereka mengundang yang lainnya agar mereka sendiri tidak merasa canggung. Dan terhitung ini sudah ke dua puluh kalinya mereka bermain bersama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol itu… sangat tinggi,” gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol?” tanya Jongdae dan mengikuti arah mata Baekhyun. “Ya, ia adalah jerapah. Kau tidak akan mungkin kehilangannya di keramaian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol datang terlambat, maka ia membelikan beberapa soda dan <em>popcorn</em> untuk yang lainnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang mengantri untuk membeli tiket mereka. Jongdae dan Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri di dekat pintu masuk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melihat Chanyeol kesulitan membawa <em>popcorn</em> dan soda, Baekhyun berlari untuk membantu Chanyeol. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengambil segelas soda yang digigit oleh Chanyeol. “Kau tidak perlu membeli sebanyak ini, Chanyeol,” ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum kecilnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hei, tidakkah ini aneh? mengapa Jongin dan Kyungsoo selalu membawa kita ke dalam agenda berkencan mereka?” tanya Jongdae setelah mengambil <em>popcorn</em> dari Chanyeol. “Sebenarnya, sangat aneh. Kyungsoo dan aku bahkan tidak pernah menonton film di bioskop bersama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa yang kau sarankan?” tanya Baekhyun. “Bagaimana jika kita tinggalkan mereka? Diam-diam memisahkan diri dari mereka. Biarkan mereka mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam,” tawar Jongdae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Menarik.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Setuju."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setelah mereka memasuki studio bioskop, mereka menikmati separuh jalan cerita dan separuh jalan lagi mereka gunakan untuk melancarkan aksi mereka. Di mulai dari Jongdae yang mengeluh ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Kemudian di lanjut oleh Chanyeol yang turut berpamitan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Dan setelahnya Baekhyun berkata ingin menyusul Jongdae dan Chanyeol untuk memastikan dua laki-laki itu baik-baik saja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hehㅡ"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sstt!!" suara Jongin ditimpa oleh suara pengunjung lain yang sebenarnya sudah kesal karena mereka yang berisik sedari tadi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tertawa sembari menepuk tangannya ketika ia memasuki kamar mandi dan menemukan Chanyeol di sana. Melihat dan mendengar tawa Baekhyun ternyata mengundang tawa Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ini sangat menyenangkan," ucap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang mengecil. "Kau benar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongdae?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ia hanya menemukan Chanyeol seorang diri, ia tidak menemukan Jongdae di mana pun. Bahkan bilik-bilik kamar mandi itu pun kosong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku tidak menemukannya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, coba ku hubungi," Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya dan mencari nama Jongdae dari daftar kontaknya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongdaeㅡ" suara di ujung sana menghentikan Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Baek! Aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku memiliki urusan yang harus ku selesaikan dengan segera."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, baiklah," setelah menutup sambungan, ia menatap Chanyeol yang tidak henti-henti menatapnya. "Jongdae pulang," ucapnya singkat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, sekarang hanya kita berdua?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, kurasa. Akan sangat disayangkan untuk pulang sekarang juga, bagaimana jika kita berkeliling? Atau menonton film lainnya?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tentu. Kau yang pilih."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sejujurnya aku ingin bermain permainan </span>
  <em>
    <span>arcade,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" ucap Baekhyun ketika mereka meninggalkan kamar mandi. "Aku juga! Haha, bersiaplah untuk kalah, Byun!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lagi dan lagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun menemukan dirinya berdiam diri menatap Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Lelaki itu sibuk dengan lembaran kertas dihadapannya. Ia tengah mengikuti ujian susulan setelah beberapa hari meninggalkan kelas, ia demam selama tiga hari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saat itu Baekhyun tidak sengaja melewati perpustakaan dan ia melihat Chanyeol tengah berpikir keras dengan ujiannya. Tanpa sadar langkahnya terhenti dan ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Jongdae harus memanggilnya beberapa kali hingga Baekhyun mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baek?" Jongdae mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae menghela napasnya, "Kau akan berdiam diri di perpustakaan?" tanya Jongdae sembari menatap Baekhyun yang masih menatap Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Erm, tidak?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah, susu strawberry dan roti? Aku akan membawakannya untukmu. Cepatlah ke sana dan temui pangeranmu," Jongdae mendorong Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jadi, di sinilah Baekhyun, berdiri di antara rak buku yang menjulang sembari diam-diam menatap Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, matanya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hei. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun sembari berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. "Ujian. Kau?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun mengangkat buku di tangannya, "Ini. Aku membutuhkannya." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, merasa pintar setelah membuat keputusan mendadak mengambil sembarang buku di dekatnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh wow, aku tidak tahu anak sains membutuhkan buku ekonomi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, aku hanya penasaran dengan pelajaran sosial," Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Dan ketika ia menemukan Jongdae tertawa di luar perpustakaan, ia segera tersenyum kecut padanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Erm, selamat ujian. Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Dah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dah," mata Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dae, kurasa aku benar-benar menyukainya," ucap Baekhyun sembari memeluk buku di tangannya. "Ya, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan, katakan padaku, untuk apa buku ekonomi ini?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Temani aku untuk mengembalikannya sepulang sekolah, oke?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun benar-benar sedang kasmaran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, Baekhyun? Apa kau ingin pergi keluar bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol di suatu hari ketika mereka berpapasan di lorong. Saat itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan sendirian, tanpa ada yang lainnya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mengatakan ajakannya setelah mereka tersenyum pada satu sama lain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Urm, ke mana?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sembari menatap Chanyeol. "Kau yang pilih."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar, "Boleh. Bagaimana dengan besok minggu?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oke! Uh, aku akan mengabarimu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kau memiliki kontakku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan memiringkan kepalanya. "Ah, kurasa tidak," jawab Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Berikan ponselmu," Baekhyun menengadahkan tangannya dan menunggu ponsel Chanyeol mendarat di tangannya. Ia segera mengetikkan nomor ponselnya dan menyimpannya dengan nama 'Baekhyunee' di sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hubungi aku!" ucap Baekhyun setelah ia mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sekali lagi kedua mata Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun hingga pemuda itu menghilang. Kemudian mata itu kembali tertuju pada ponselnya. Memperhatikan nama 'Baekhyunee' yang muncul di sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia tersenyum dan menambahkan '♡' di akhir nama itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghapus gambar hati dari nama kontak itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Belum saatnya"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setelah itu mereka menjadi sering keluar bersama. Entah untuk menonton film, menonton pemusik lokal di taman kota, atau hanya makan bersama tanpa teman-teman mereka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namun di antara itu semua, mereka paling menyukai Kafe di sudut jalan dekat sekolah mereka. Baekhyun akan memesan kue strawberry atau strawberry cheesecake dengan es americano ringan. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ah, ia hanya senang melihat Baekhyun senang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apa kau telah memikirkan tentang perkuliahan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah memakan satu suapan strawberry cheesecake kesukaannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tidak terlalu, aku masih ingin menikmati waktuku," Chanyeol mengambil cheesecake itu dan mengunyahnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk membagi pencuci mulut itu, meskipun sebagian besar Baekhyun yang menghabiskan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah, apakah kita akan tetap bersama setelah lulus? Sangat disayangkan aku akan kehilangan seseorang seperti dirimu," Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursinya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hei, kita masih dapat bertemu bukan? Atau mungkin kita dapat bekerja paruh waktu saja di sini, haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mereka selalu menyukai tempat ini. Dan tempat duduk yang mereka duduki saat ini adalah tempat favorit mereka, atau Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyun!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mereka segera berlari mendekat begitu mereka menemukan mata satu sama lain. "Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu," ucap mereka dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kemudian mereka tertawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, selamat untuk kelulusanmu Baekhyun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kau juga."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Erm, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akuㅡ"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol! Cepatlah!" ujar Joonmyeon, ketua kelas Chanyeol yang menanti dirinya untuk sesi pemotretan kelas mereka untuk terakhir kalinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyun, jangan buat kami menunggu!" kali ini adalah Minseok, ketua kelas Baekhyun yang juga menanti kehadiran Baekhyun sehingga mereka dapat mengambil foto bersama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kafe, pukul 4. Tunggu aku di sana," ucap Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oke!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sampai jumpa nanti, Yeol!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol sebelum berlari menuju teman-teman sekelasnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Dengan pasti! Aku ingin terus bertemu dengannya," ucap Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya. "Aku tunggu undangan pernikahan kalian." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tersenyum amat sangat lebar pada Jongdae dan Jongin, "Aku akan mengatakannya pada Chanyeol!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akhirnya kau bukan seorang pecundang lagi, Byun," ucapan Jongin membuat Baekhyun menjitak kepalanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kafe - 4PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol gugup. Ia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Ia ingin mendengar apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan dan kemudian menyatakan perasaanya yang telah ia simpan selama ini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia ingin terus bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Namun ia rasa dengan melepas status siswa SMA, mereka tidak akan memiliki alasan lagi untuk bertemu. Jadi hari ini, ia harus menyatakan perasaannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terlebih setelah secara tidak sengaja Jongin membocorkan pada Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Dalam perjalanan kemari pun Chanyeol sempatkan untuk membeli sebuket bunga untuk Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kegugupan itu semakin meningkat setiap suara lonceng yang terpasang di atas pintu kafe itu berbunyi. Ia beberapa kali membalik kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa yang baru saja masuk atau keluar dari kafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es americano ringan dengan kue strawberry telah tertata rapi di hadapannya. Dan juga satu gelas susu kocok coklat menjadi temannya menenangkan diri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namun Baekhyun tak kunjung datang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang mana membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir. Ia merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Namun ia tak kunjung mendengar suara Baekhyun dari ujung sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waktu terus berlalu dan Baekhyun masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol menatap makanan dan americano ringan yang perlahan mengembun di hadapannya. Ia enggan untuk memakan itu seorang diri, ia telah terbiasa membaginya dengan Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Kau tidak datang?" suaranya terdengar sedih.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tepukan di bahu Chanyeol membangunkan Chanyeol, "Maaf, namun kafe sudah harus tutup.  Apakah kau ingin membungkus makananmu?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah? Oh, ya, tolong," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan memerhatikan jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Pukul 10 malam, di mana kafe harus tutup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan Baekhyun masih belum datang dan menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dengan sekotak kue strawberry, segelas americano, dan sebuket bunga di tangannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hari ini Chanyeol datang lagi ke kafe itu. Bukan sebuah senyuman, namun tatapan kesal ditujukan dari Sehun, pelayan kafe itu, pada Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hei, tidak ingin menyapa pelanggan setiamu?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menaruh tasnya di meja tempat ia biasa menanti Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya, dua tahun telah berlalu dan ia bukan lagi anak SMA. Namun ia masih menanti hari di mana Baekhyun akan datang dan mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Ia akan menghiraukan perasaannya dan rencananya untuk mengajak Baekhyun berpacaran, selama ia dapat mendengar apa yang ingin Baekhyun katakan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun, pelayan kafe itu, menaruh dengan kasar segelas </span>
  <em>
    <span>orange juice</span>
  </em>
  <span> di hadapan Chanyeol. "Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol. Berhentilah. Aku tahu kafe ini sangat bagus dan menghadirkan pencuci mulut yang terbaik. Tapi aku bosan melihat wajahmu di sudut ini. Terlebih dengan satu gelas </span>
  <em>
    <span>orange juice,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" keluh Sehun yang hanya dibalas oleh tawa Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setiap harinya ia akan menunggu, dari pukul 4 hingga kafe itu akan di tutup. Dan ia menjalin pertemanan dengan Sehun yang kini telah berada di balik konter dengan nampannya. Maka dari itu ia tidak merasa tersakiti oleh sikap galak dari Sehun yang ditujukan pada dirinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beberapa kali juga Chanyeol akan berjalan pulang bersama Sehun setelah lelaki itu menutup dan mengunci kafe. Pertemanan mereka bermula saat Sehun menjadi pelayan baru di kafe itu dan ia menolong Chanyeol yang sedang demam saat itu. Sehun membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat ketika Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri di mejanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seperti hari-hari lainnya, Chanyeol datang. Namun kali ini dengan beberapa kertas yang memenuhi mejanya. Itu adalah tugas-tugas yang telah ia tumpuk beberapa minggu ini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Erm, bisakah aku meminta kue coklat satu dan cheesecake strawberry satu?" suara itu familiar di telinga Chanyeol. Dengan segera ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan seseorang yang kini tengah membayar pesanannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin?" panggil Chanyeol penuh dengan senyum. Lelaki itu memutar kepalanya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang terlihat, sedikit berantakan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Astaga, Chanyeol! Wow, kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu? Aku tidak ingat." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, kau benar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kyungsoo selalu berkata kau sangat sibuk di sore hari hingga malam. Apa kau sudah bekerja?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bekerja? Ah, tidak. Tapi aku memang sedikit sibuk setelah pukul 4 sore hingga malam hari," Jongin menggangguk dan menatap meja Chanyeol yang penuh dengan buku dan kertas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Jongin basa-basi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya… dan menunggu Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol terdengar lemah di akhir. Namun Jongin dapat mendengar itu, jadi Jongin dengan segera menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Chanyeol, sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan menunduk, "Aku tidak ingin menghitungnya, aku akan menunggu hingga ia datang."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol, hentikanlah. Kau tidak tahu kapan Baekhyun akan datang."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maka dari itu aku menunggunya, Jongin. Setiap hari aku menunggunya untuk datang karena aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan datang. Bagaimana jika ia datang ketika aku tidak lagi menunggunya di sini? Aku… hanya ingin mendengar apa yang ingin ia katakan dan menyatakan perasaanku," Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dengan kepala yang tertutup oleh tudung hoodie, seseorang memeriksa jam yang melingkar di tangannya sebelum memasuki kafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu tempat mereka dan menunggu hingga pelayan itu datang. "Halloㅡ" ucapan Sehun terpotong karena pelanggan mereka segera mengucapkan pesanannya, namun ia tidak mempermasalahkannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lelaki itu menunduk sepanjang waktu, sehingga Sehun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. "Aneh," cibirnya dari balik konter setelah mengantarkan pesanan lelaki itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sehun! Aku datang!" Itu adalah Chanyeol yang menyapa Sehun. Lelaki itu segera bangkit dan meninggalkan kafe dengan segelas minuman di tangannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bisakah kau tidak berisik? Kau membuat pelangganku takut. Lihat?" Sehun menunjuk lelaki berhoodie yang baru saja keluar dari kafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku?" Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di tempat yang biasa ia gunakan. Sehun menghampirinya dan mengusap meja itu dengan kain, menghapus kotoran yang dihasilkan oleh pelanggan dengan satu gelas minuman yang baru saja meninggalkan kafenya </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada </span>
  <em>
    <span>sticky note</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang terpasang di sudut meja, ia meraihnya dan mengambilnya. "Haha, lucu sekali," ucap Chanyeol setelah membaca tulisan yang ada di atas </span>
  <em>
    <span>sticky note</span>
  </em>
  <span> itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apa?" tanya Sehun setelah mengangkat kepalanya. Chanyeol menunjukkan </span>
  <em>
    <span>sticky note</span>
  </em>
  <span> bertuliskan '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kumohon berhenti mendatangi kafe ini</span>
  </em>
  <span>' pada Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bukan dariku," setelah itu Sehun berlalu dengan kain di tangannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hari ini Sehun mendapat jatah untuk menutup kafe. Sebagai seorang teman yang baik, Chanyeol menemani Sehun mengunci pintu dan berjalan bersama menuju stasiun terdekat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Caramu kuno sekali Sehun," ucap Chanyeol ketika Sehun tengah mengunci pintu kafe. "Apanya?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol menunjukkan </span>
  <em>
    <span>sticky note</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang masih ia bawa, "Ini."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ku katakan sekali lagi, itu bukan dariku. Meskipun aku sangat ingin menyuruhmu berhenti mendatangi kafe jika kau hanya akan memesan satu gelas </span>
  <em>
    <span>orange juice,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku hoodie dan beranjak pergi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lain kali aku akan memesan sosis dan kentang goreng," Chanyeol tertawa dan berlari mengejar Sehun. "Tunggu! Lalu pesan itu dari...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sebelum kau datang, seseorang dengan hoodie dan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya datang dan duduk di tempatmu. Kurasa itu dari dia?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kening Chanyeol berkerut, "Benarkah? Bisakah kau perjelas ciri-cirinya? Mungkin aku kenal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jarinya panjang. Hanya itu yang bisa ku lihat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jari panjang? Bagaimana dengan wajahnya?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun menghela napasnya kasar, "Kau tidak dengar ya? Ia memakai tudungnya dan menunduk setiap saat!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apa yang ia pesan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es americano ringan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langkah Chanyeol terhenti seketika. Melihat itu, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat Chanyeol yang mematung di sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itu adalah Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun kembali.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ia Kembali</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Kilas Balik: 2 Tahun Yang Lalu</em>
</p>
<p>Chanyeol tidak mengetahui suatu hal. Lelaki itu terlalu sibuk menunggu dengan gugup di Cafe. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, Baekhyun merasa gugup selama di perjalanan. Ia memundurkan rencananya selama satu jam, untuk memberikan Chanyeol satu kesempatan lagi sebelum lelaki itu terikat bersamanya.</p>
<p>Namun, dalam perjalanannya menuju kafe, ia mengalami kecelakaan dan harus menghabiskan hari-harinya bersama selang di rumah sakit, terbaring dan menangis dalam tidurnya.</p>
<p>Saat ia terbangun, ia menemukan luka besar dan memanjang yang menghiasi wajahnya. Baekhyun menangis dan kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya.</p>
<p>Jongin beberapa kali menemukan Baekhyun menangis saat ia tengah bercermin. Tangan itu terangkat untuk mengusap wajahnya yang tak lagi mulus seperti sebelumnya.</p>
<p>"Jongin, tolong jangan beritahu pada siapa pun. Tolong katakan aku menghilang tanpa jejak. A-aku… ini bukan diriku lagi," sekali lagi Baekhyun menangis. Baekhyun secara perlahan menjatuhkan dirinya, terlalu lemas untuk menerima kenyataan.</p>
<p>Ia hanya memiliki Jongin dan orang tuanya saat ini. Jongdae tengah mengemban ilmu di Amerika dengan jurusan musik, cita-citanya adalah untuk menjadi seorang ahli musik.</p>
<p>"Rahasiakan ini dari siapa pun, ku mohon," Jongin menghapus air mata Baekhyun dan mengenai bekas luka itu. "Akan ku rahasiakan."</p>
<p>"Dan Baekhyun? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"</p>
<p>"Aku berpikir untuk meninggalkan Korea dan menetap di Jepang bersama keluarga Bibi Yoon. Ia membuka restoran korea di sana, mungkin… mungkin aku dapat membantunya."</p>
<p>"Baekhyun… lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"</p>
<p>"Aku tidak ingin ia melihatku seperti ini."</p>
<p>"Kapan kau akan kembali?"</p>
<p>"A-aku tidak tahu," Baekhyun kembali menangis.</p>
<p>"Hei, tidak apa. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau kembali."</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kilas Balik: Jongin bertemu Chanyeol</em>
</p>
<p>"Apa maksudmu ia masih menungguku di kafe itu? Jongin, 2 tahun telah berlalu. Tidak mungkin ia masih menungguku," Baekhyun berjalan kesana-kemari dengan ponsel di tangannya.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Baekhyun, hari ini aku pergi ke kafe untuk membelikan Kyungsoo kue. Dan aku bertemu dengannya di sana. Terlihat tampan dan mengenaskan."</em>
</p>
<p>"Jongin, tolong jangan membuatku kembali ke Korea hanya untuk memastikan hal ini."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Pulanglah, kau telah terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu."</em>
</p>
<p>"Akan ku pikirkan," ucap Baekhyun sebelum memutus sambungan mereka. </p>
<p>Ia menggigit jempolnya sembari berpikir. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa lama hingga ia membuat senyuman kecil, rasa berdebar itu muncul lagi dari dalam diri Baekhyun. Rasa berdebar yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol di dalam dirinya.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kilas Balik: Waktu Hujan Yang Tidak Tertulis</em>
</p>
<p>"Wah, hujan turun dengan sangat deras," ucap Chanyeol pada Sehun yang kini duduk di hadapannya. "Kau benar, bukankah ini musim hujan?"</p>
<p>"Ya, kau membawa payungmu?"</p>
<p>"Tentu, karyawan memiliki payungnya sendiri."</p>
<p>Chanyeol dan Sehun bertukar cerita dan tertawa. Karena hujan turun dengan sangat deras, tidak banyak pelanggan yang mampir dan menikmati hidangan di kafe itu. Bahkan, hanya Chanyeol yang berada di kafe. Juga mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi kafe itu harus tutup.</p>
<p>Chanyeol tidak menyadari mata itu.</p>
<p>Chanyeol tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari seberang jalan. Dirinya membiarkan tubuhnya di terjang oleh air hujan, hanya tudung hoodie yang melindungi kepalanya.</p>
<p>"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Chanyeol?" suaranya bergetar ketika ia melihat Chanyeol tertawa di balik kaca. Air matanya mengalir bersamaan dengan air hujan. Mengenai bekas luka yang membentang di wajahnya.</p>
<p>"Harusnya kau berhenti menungguku," itu adalah Baekhyun yang kini menangis menatap Chanyeol dari kejauhan.</p>
<p>Chanyeol menjadi sangat tampan dan juga menyebalkan, karena ia masih menunggu Baekhyun setelah sekian lama ini. "Kau masih menungguku untuk mengatakannya padamu?"</p>
<p>Air mata Baekhyun kembali mengalir, "Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Jadilah kekasihku dan habiskan hidup bersama hingga nanti. Sekarang pulanglah. Jangan menungguku lagi." </p>
<p>Ketika Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap pulang, Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya dan bergegas pulang dengan air mata yang terus mengalir selama ia berada di jalan.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Jongin, tolong katakan padaku di mana Baekhyun." </p>
<p>Setelah hari itu, Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya mendesak Jongin untuk mengatakan di mana Baekhyun berada. Seperti saat ini, mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan. Jongin merupakan relawan perpustakaan kampus untuk menata buku-buku omong-omong.</p>
<p>Jongin hanya terdiam sembari berjalan kesana-kemari dengan buku-buku di tangannya, sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan kesana-kemar untuk mengikuti langkah Jongin, "Jongin!" Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan suaranya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Jongin.</p>
<p>"Chanyeol, hentikan. Kita sedang berada di perpustakaan. Dan ku katakan sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu di mana Baekhyun berada. Aku tahu kau adalah sahabat dari kekasihku, tapi kumohon, berhenti mengganggu waktuku," setelah itu Jongin beranjak dan pergi ke ruang karyawan. Di mana hanya pekerja perpustakaan saja yang diperbolehkan untuk masuk.</p>
<p>Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tidak semangat menuju kafe, bersiap menunggu dengan harapan yang masih kuat tertanam.</p>
<p>
  <em>Baekhyun akan datang. Pasti.</em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Meski pun ia mendapat catatan itu, Chanyeol tidak berhenti untuk mendatangi kafe dan menunggu. Bahkan, ia semakin bersemangat untuk menanti hingga Baekhyun datang. Nyatanya, ia sudah menghabiskan satu bulan lainnya untuk menanti Baekhyun di tempat yang sama.</p>
<p>Hari itu Chanyeol sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kepalanya tersandarkan di meja dan dirinya terasa lemas. "Kau baik?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.</p>
<p>"Aku akan membuang sampah dan mengantarkanmu pulang. Waktu kerjaku akan segera berakhir," Sehun berbalik menuju ruang karyawan untuk membuang sampah di ujung jalan.</p>
<p>Chanyeol terbangun ketika sesuatu menyentuh tangannya. "Obat untukmu," ucapan Sehun membuat Chanyeol menatap satu bungkus plastik berisikan obat-obatan untuknya. "Kau membelikannya untukku? Ini semua? Kurasa kau membenturkan kepalamu terlalu keras, Sehun."</p>
<p>"Bukan aku. Seseorang memberikannya padaku ketika aku sedang membuang sampah."</p>
<p>"Siapa?"</p>
<p>"Kau ingat dengan lelaki bertudung yang memberikanmu catatan? Kurasa itu dari dia."</p>
<p>Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menatap Sehun tidak percaya, "Bohong!"</p>
<p>"Tidak. Ia menggunakan hoodie dan tudungnya lagi. Ia terus menunduk ketika memberikan obat padaku. Ia bahkan mengetahui namamu."</p>
<p>Chanyeol segera menatap keluar kafe, memperhatikan dan mencari seseorang yang telah ia tunggu selama ini. Dan ia menemukan satu sosok berhoodie itu. Ia menemukan kembali mata yang telah lama ia rindukan.</p>
<p>Ia menemukan Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Dengan segera Chanyeol berlari keluar kafe, membuat seseorang dalam hoodie itu beranjak pergi dan berlari. "Baek! Baekㅡ"</p>
<p>Tiba-tiba suara klakson terdengar sangat nyaring.</p>
<p>Baekhyun, lelaki berhoodie itu, terhenti untuk melihat Chanyeol. Takut-takut apabila Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan karena mengejarnya. Untung saja tidak, seseorang di dalam mobil masih dapat menginjak remnya di waktu yang tepat. "Hei!! Perhatikan langkahmu bocah sialan!"</p>
<p>"M-maafkan aku," Chanyeol sama terkejutnya dengan orang di balik kemudi. Chanyeol kembali mengejar Baekhyun yang turut berlari menghindari dirinya.</p>
<p>"Baekhyun! Baek!" Teriakan Chanyeol menghentikan Baekhyun namun tidak membuat Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya.</p>
<p>"Kau… Baekhyun, benar? Kumohon katakan jika kau adalah Baekhyun."</p>
<p>Chanyeol berhenti beberapa meter di belakang Baekhyun yang membeku. "Kumohon, katakan padaku," Chanyeol masih berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia sedang tidak sehat, ingat?</p>
<p>"Kau seharusnya berhenti menungguku," pada akhirnya Baekhyun berbicara dengan air matanya yang mengalir. "Kau seharusnya berhenti menungguku Chanyeol!"</p>
<p>"Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku akan tetap menunggumu meskipun aku harus menua di dalam kafe itu" Chanyeol perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun yang tak kunjung membalik tubuhnya. </p>
<p>"Hei, aku merindukanmu. Apa kabarmu?" Secara perlahan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun kembali menangis dan Chanyeol tahu itu. "H-hentikan Chanyeol. Hentikan. Berhenti menungguku."</p>
<p>"Tidak akan," adalah ucapan terakhir Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu jatuh pingsan.</p>
<p>Ketika ia terbangun, ia menemukan Sehun dan Kyungsoo berada di sana. Berbincang dan menjadi akrab.</p>
<p>"Baekhyun… di mana?" tanya Chanyeol setelah ia mampu bersuara. "Wah, aku membawa tubuh besarmu ke rumah sakit, lagi, dan yang pertama kali kau katakan bukanlah terima kasih? Wah, Park Chanyeol, aku tersakiti," Sehun mengeluh.</p>
<p>"Soo, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menatap Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidurlah."</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun masih belum muncul dan Chanyeol tidak keberatan untuk menunggu hingga lelaki itu datang dan menemui dirinya. Chanyeol sedang berkutat dengan tugasnya ketika pintu itu terbuka. Seseorang mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Chanyeol. Suara yang dihasilkan di hadapannya membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya.</p>
<p>"Chanyeol."</p>
<p>"Jongin? A-ada apa?"</p>
<p>"Aku harus mengatakan ini padamu. Maafkan aku karena telah berbohong. Tapi aku mengetahui di mana Baekhyun," Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang terkejut. "Benarkah? Di manaㅡ"</p>
<p>"Besok. Pukul 4. Di sini. Pastikan kau datang. Dan apapun yang terjadi, tolong jangan buat dirinya menangis. Aku pergi," Jongin segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Jongin tunggu!" tahan Chanyeol dari tempatnya ketika Jongin telah menyentuh gagang pintu.</p>
<p>"Jangan tanyakan di mana ia berada. Ku harap kau menunggunya sedikit lagi," ucap Jongin sebelum meninggalkan kafe itu.</p>
<p>Chanyeol kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku telah menunggumu untuk dua tahun, Baekhyun. Aku akan terus menunggumu hingga kau datang. Meski pun saat itu kau membawa kekasih ataupun anakmu, aku akan tetap menunggu."</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Kau bersungguh-sungguh akan bertemu dengannya?" tanya Jongin sebelum mereka menuruni mobil Jongin dan memasuki kafe itu. "Ya, aku telah terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu," suara Baekhyun teredam oleh masker yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Tudung hoodie yang tidak pernah lepas pun turut menutupi kepalanya.</p>
<p>Lima menit lagi adalah pukul 4. Sesuai dengan apa yang mereka janjikan. Jongin menemani Baekhyun duduk di dalam kafe itu, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping tempat di mana Baekhyun terbiasa duduk. </p>
<p>Namun Chanyeol belum juga datang.</p>
<p>"Sudah lama aku tidak berada di sini. Tidak banyak yang berubah," ucapnya sendu sembari menyentuh meja itu.</p>
<p>"Hai, aku mengingatmu. Cheesecake strawberry dan es americano ringan bukan?" Seorang wanita menaruh satu potong cheesecake dan satu gelas es americano di meja mereka. "Uh, kami belum pesan," ucap Baekhyun menatap wanita itu.</p>
<p>"Memang, ini gratis untukmu," wanita itu tersenyum dan kembali menghilang di balik konter dan berbincang dengan lelaki yang waktu itu membawa Chanyeol pergi ke rumah sakit.</p>
<p>Baekhyun tersenyum menatap sepotong cheesecake dihadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak memakannya?" tanya Jongin penuh tanda tanya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, "Aku terbiasa membagi hidangan pencuci mulut ini bersama Chanyeol."</p>
<p>Sekarang sudah melewati pukul 4, namun Chanyeol tidak juga datang. Baekhyun terlihat gelisah, pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai mengisi kepalanya.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bagaimana jika Chanyeol sudah bosan? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol… mengalami kecelakaan seperti dirinya?</em>
</p>
<p>"Jonginㅡ"</p>
<p>"Ia akan menemuimu. Jangan khawatir," Jongin menghentikan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun menyadarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Dalam 30 menit, apabila ia tidak datang, bawa aku pulang," suara Baekhyun terdengar tidak bersemangat.</p>
<p>Bahkan sudah satu jam berlalu dan Chanyeol belum juga menunjukkan wajahnya. </p>
<p>"Jongin, ayo kita pulang," ucap Baekhyun sembari menatap cheesecake yang belum ia sentuh. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh? Kau tidak akan menyesal?" Baekhyun tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk.</p>
<p>"Baiklah, ayo pulang," secara bersamaan Jongin dan Baekhyun bangkit dari duduk mereka. </p>
<p>Hingga suara lonceng kecil di atas pintu kafe berbunyi. Baekhyun dengan segera menatap seorang laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki kafe itu. Lelaki itu terengah-engah dengan sebuah buket bunga di tangannya. Mata mereka bertemu, bertemu lagi seperti yang bagaimana mereka sering lakukan.</p>
<p>"Kau datang," air mata Baekhyun segera berkumpul di ujung matanya.</p>
<p>Lelaki itu adalah Chanyeol. Lelaki yang berkeringat dengan pakaian yang terlihat rapi dengan buket bunga di tangannya. "Hei, Baekhyun," Chanyeol tersenyum diantara napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.</p>
<p>Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu.</p>
<p>Membuat Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukannya.</p>
<p>Membuat tempat itu menjadi dramatis seperti drama yang sering mereka tonton.</p>
<p>"Aku datang," ucap Chanyeol masih terengah-engah. </p>
<p>Dan di sini mereka, duduk di hadapan satu sama lain. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun terus menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.</p>
<p>"Kau terlambat," keluh Jongin, sembari memecah keheningan.</p>
<p>"Well, maafkan aku. Toko bunga tempat di mana aku sering membeli bunga-bunga sedang tutup. Aku menemukan toko bunga lainnya di sisi lain jalanan. Namun dalam perjalanan kemari, bus yang ku tumpangi mogok, jadi aku harus berlari untuk kemari."</p>
<p>Sehun dengan kasar menaruh satu gelas <em>orange juice</em> di hadapan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menatap Sehun dan tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.</p>
<p>"Apa kabarmu, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan butiran air mengisi matanya, "Ada yang harus ku tunjukkan padamu." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.</p>
<p>Secara perlahan tangan Baekhyun membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Secara perlahan pula ia menyentuh bekas luka yang mengisi wajahnya. Dan ia menghela napasnya perlahan sebelum mengangkat pandangannya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang terkejut.</p>
<p>Setelah tangan Baekhyun kembali menyatu dengan tangan lainnya. Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk menyentuh luka Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan membawanya kembali ke atas meja.</p>
<p>Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan mengangguk, memberikan kekuatan pada dirinya. "Hei, tidak apa," Jongin berucap sembari menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Chanyeol.</p>
<p>"2 tahun yang lalu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Mengatakan apa yang ingin ku katakan dan merasa lebih baik. Namun… dalam perjalanan kemari, aku mengalami kecelakaan dan kecelakaan itu meninggalkan bekas luka di wajahku. Aku… aku kehilangan rasa percaya diriku danㅡ" </p>
<p>"Byun Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku dan habiskan hidupmu bersamaku," potong Chanyeol sembari memberikan buket bunga di tangannya dan tangan lainnya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.</p>
<p>"Chanyeol dengarkan aku duluㅡ"</p>
<p>"Aku mendengarkanmu, namun aku tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi," Chanyeol menaruh buket itu di meja namun tidak melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun.</p>
<p>"Aku meninggalkanmu untuk 2 tahun, Chanyeol. Aku telah membiarkanmu menungguku untuk 2 tahun lamanya," Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya. "Aku tahu, tapi kau masih belum mengembalikan hatiku. Jadiㅡ"</p>
<p>"Kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan. Kau pantas mendapatkan pasangan yang sama tampan atau cantiknya dengan dirimu. Dan itu bukan aku, Chanyeol. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu," Baekhyun menunduk dan benar-benar menangis. Jongin menepuk punggung Baekhyun pelan.</p>
<p>"Aku telah mengatakan apa yang ingin ku katakan, sekarang, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku waktu itu," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih.</p>
<p>Baekhyun mengatur napas dan air matanya, "Saat itu… aku ingin mengatakan, aku mencintaimu Chanyeol... J-jadilah kekasihku dan… dan habiskan hidup bersama hingga nanti."</p>
<p>"Aku mau, jadilah kekasihku Baekhyun."</p>
<p>"Kau tidak mendengarku?"</p>
<p>"Aku tidak peduli dengan bagaimana wajahmu saat ini. Aku tetap mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku mencintai Baekhyun dari 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku akan tetap menunggu hingga puluhan tahun hingga kau datang kembali," ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin menangis. </p>
<p>Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun semakin erat dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunduk, "Kau harus mengakhir penderitaanmu Baekhyun. Kau pantas untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan."</p>
<p>"Kumohon, berhenti mengatakan kau tidak pantas untukku. Hanya aku yang dapat menentukan itu," lanjutnya.</p>
<p>Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Kau tidak akan menyesal dengan ini?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menunjukkan bekas luka yang kental di wajahnya. "Tidak akan pernah."</p>
<p>"Karena ketika aku menjadi kekasihmu, aku akan menjadi sangat <em>insecure</em> dengan diriku sendiri, aku akan menjadi orang yang sangat <em>needy</em> dan meminta banyak perhatian. Aku akan meminta banyak pelukan dan ciuman untuk menenangkanku. Dan ketika aku menjadi kekasihmu, kau harus bersama denganku hingga nanti."</p>
<p>"Aku akan menerima semua itu," Chanyeol tersenyum, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.</p>
<p>Baekhyun menghapus air mata di wajahnya dan tersenyum, "Baiklah, ayo kita lihat berapa lama kau dapat bertahan menjadi kekasihku."</p>
<p>Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol membuka tudung Baekhyun sehingga ia dapat mencium wangi strawberry dari Baekhyun. "Aku bertaruh, selamanya," kemudian ia mencium bibir Baekhyun, bibir kekasihnya.</p>
<p>"Dan aku akan mencintai setiap luka yang kau miliki. Mereka semua indah dan tidak mengubah rasa cintaku padamu. Kau tetap cantik, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengecup bekas luka yang berada di pipi dan hidung Baekhyun.</p>
<p>"Ah! Benar! Ketika kita menua, aku ingin mengadopsi beberapa anak. Apa kau akan sanggup dengan itu? A-aku tidak akan dapat menghasilkan anak untukmu," Tanya Baekhyun masih mendongakkan kepalanya. "Berapa pun yang kau mau, Baekhyun. Berapa pun yang kau mau."</p>
<p>Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang kembali mengalir dari mata Baekhyun.</p>
<p>"Aku sangat mencintaimu juga. Terima kasih telah datang di hidupku, Baekhyun"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hallo? Kyungsoo? Kau di mana? Aku merindukanmu. Aku akan segera ke sana. Aku mencintaimu," Jongin segera berlalu ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berpelukan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Epilog.</em>
</p>
<p>"Ayah! Minhyun nakal!" rengek seorang bocah pada ayahnya, pewarna di tangannya dan tangan lain menunjuk anak kecil lainnya yang tengah mencoret-coret sebuah buku. Lelaki itu mengangkat anak kecil itu dan membawanya mendekati anak kecil lainnya, atau yang bernama Park Minhyun.</p>
<p>"Minhyun, jangan ganggu Jisung ya."</p>
<p>Minhyun, anak itu, tertawa, "Jisung lucu kalau menangis." Baekhyun, sang ayah, mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Minhyun dengan Jisung di pangkuannya. Ia berdecih pelan dan tertawa, "Ada-ada saja kau ini. Ayah yang bingung."</p>
<p>"Ayah, kapan Daddy akan pulang?"</p>
<p>"Daddyㅡ"</p>
<p>"Jisung rindu pada Daddy ternyata," itu bukan suara Baekhyun. Namun suara berat yang berasal dari pintu rumah mereka. "Daddy!" Jisung dan Minhyun segera bangkit dan memeluk Daddy mereka yang merendahkan tubuhnya.</p>
<p>"Daddy bawa cheesecake strawberry untuk kalian," Minhyun segera melepas pelukan tubuhnya dan mengambil tas kertas yang berisi cheesecake. "Jisung, ayo!" ajak Minhyun dan Jisung segera melepas pelukannya pada Daddynya, ia segera berlari mengikuti Minhyun.</p>
<p>"Cheesecake strawberry!!! Woop woop!!" Teriakan Jisung membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yang dipanggil Daddy, tersenyum.</p>
<p>"Selamat datang, sayang," Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol. "Hah, akhirnya aku memiliki waktu bersamamu. Haruskah aku membeli cheesecake setiap hari? Agar mereka meninggalkan kita berdua?" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun, mengecup bekas luka yang telah memudar, dan mencium bibir Baekhyun.</p>
<p>"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."</p>
<p>"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol."</p>
<p>Dan sekali lagi mereka mengecup bibir satu sama lain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo! Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca tulisanku ini. Aku harap kalian menikmati cerita yang telah aku tulis. Terima kasih untuk chanbaekpredict yang juga memberikanku izin untuk menulis dari ide yang ia miliki itu. </p>
<p>Ah, omong-omong, ini adalah cerita yang telah aku unggah di akun ffn milikku sebelumnya. Semoga kalian tidak begitu terkejut ketika menemukan tulisan ini di ffn ataupun kebalikannya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>